Spelling Love
by Ponygirl7
Summary: Short, sweet Moonacre romance (Robin/Maria, naturally)! A reader had requested a follow-up to 'Enkindling the Embers', so here it is. I tried to keep it brief but beautiful. Please read, please review, and, as always, enjoy! :)
**A Moonacre Fanfiction Spelling Love**

 _(requested by HeavenlyOne568 as a sequel to_ Enkindling the Embers _)_

Maria walked slowly through the grass, drinking in the sweet fragrance of the wildflowers that danced round about her. Moonacre Valley was indeed the most wonderful place in the world, she decided. The peaceful beauty of summer coupled with the thrill of a young heart in love could not help but bring joy and bliss.

A fresh breeze carried a sharp evergreen scent from the nearby forest to her nose. Maria sighed, a wistful smile lingering on her lips. Just a few weeks before, Robin De Noir had left to embark on a hunting trip with his father. On his departure, he had left Maria with a kiss and a promise of "I'll be back." Now she waited earnestly for his return. There were several days yet until his arrival was expected, Maria remembered. She closed her eyes, picturing his deep liquid eyes and unruly curls. Only a few more days, she comforted herself, only a few more days.

Presently Maria came to a marble pavilion that straddled the forest and the meadow. Red, pink, and white rosebushes encompassed the pavilion, adorning it with nature's finest jewels. She strolled up the path to the pavilion and ran a hand over the smooth, cool marble. Oh, how hard it was to wait! Absence makes a love grow stronger if it doesn't dissipate. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, but why wait? Maria sank down upon a stone bench, head in her hands. She just needed to _see_ him again! The agony of waiting was starting to overwhelm her. She imagined Robin's roguish smile, his low, reverberating chuckle.

All of a sudden, two hands covered her eyes from behind. Maria's breath caught in her throat.

"Guess who."

Maria's alarmed expression vanished, and a dazzling smile took its place. The hands released her and she spun around.

"Hello, Princess."

"Hello, Robin De Noir."

The bench stood between them. Maria stood for a moment, looking at him. Robin hadn't changed a bit, but if he had, it was for the better. His dark eyes shone. Maria was breathless.

"You—you're early," she finally said, breaking the silence. Robin raised an eyebrow. "Disappointed?" Maria bit her lip, trying not to smile. "Oh, a bit. Things were beginning to get quiet around here." Robin vaulted over the bench, landing beside her. "Well, we can't have that," he said. His heart pounded, filled with questions. What if Maria had changed? Did she regret anything? What if he had lost her? He waited for some signal.

"How was your trip?" Maria asked, unsure of what to say. Robin shrugged, beginning to pace the pavilion. "Not bad. Caught a lot of game. Father's bringing it home now." Maria watched him. "Did you have fun?" He halted, and glanced up at Maria. He must say it. "I missed you," he admitted, watching her expression. She swallowed hard. "I missed you too, Robin," she replied quietly.

And she ran to him. He caught her up in his arms and held her close. This was Maria; she was here. She was _his_. Finally, Maria gasped, "Can't—breathe." Robin loosened his grip. "Sorry," he grinned. Maria gave him an impish smile. "It's been a while," she said. "Too long." He agreed.

"Let's go for a walk," Maria suggested. "The flowers are lovely." Robin acquiesced, so they quit the pavilion and strolled down the winding paths of Moonacre Manor, surrounded by vibrantly hued vegetation and a sunny blue sky. Robin slipped his hand down to his side, and laced his fingers through Maria's. She smiled, but said nothing.

"So," Maria began, "How does your head feel?" he frowned. "Huh?" Had he forgotten? "The night you left, when you came to my room to return my book and I hit you on the head with my candlestick, and…" she didn't finish. Robin laughed. "Oh. Right. No, I'm fine now. You seem to be hurting me a lot." Now it was Maria's turn to frown in confusion. "I beg your pardon?" Robin held up his hand. A long scar ran down the center of it from where Maria had stabbed him with her needlepoint needle.

"Oh," Maria blushed in embarrassment. "Well, what can I say? I'm a dangerous girl." Robin chuckled and draped an arm around Maria's shoulders. "If one of us is dangerous, I'd say it's me." Maria rolled her eyes. "How do you figure that? You're dangerously handsome?" Robin raised an eyebrow in amused surprise. "I hadn't been thinking that, no. But I like the way you think."

Maria sighed. "I've been so lonely while you've been gone. Loveday and Uncle Benjamin only have eyes for each other, and Digweed and Miss Heliotrope don't seem to notice me." Robin halted and turned to face her. "Now how in the world could they fail to notice a girl as pretty as you?" Maria's cheeks flushed pink, and her she lowered her gaze. "Well, I suppose when you're in love, you can't seem to think of anything but the person you love." She replied quietly.

" _That_ explains it," Robin said, as though she had just explained Fermat's Last Theorem to him. "Care to clarify?" Maria pressed. "Well," Robin said, meeting her gaze, "When I was hunting, my father kept telling me to focus, but all I could think about was you." Maria's breath caught in her throat. "Why?" she managed to ask. Robin shrugged. "I guess it's because I love you, Princess." Maria felt as though an angel had just touched her heart. And perhaps one had. "You—you do?" Robin grinned, and was about to answer, but a black horse's thundering hoofs interrupted him.

"Son, you really must come home. Everyone's waiting for you." Coeur De Noir's anxious voice brought Maria back to her senses. She took a step back from Robin, cheeks burning. "Of course, Father," Robin replied, reluctantly striding over to Coeur De Noir. "Oh, just a moment," he said suddenly, "I forgot to give Maria something I should've given her long ago."

He returned to Maria and took up her hands in his. Coeur De Noir frowned. "Robin," Maria murmured, "You already gave me my book, remember?" Robin smiled, and closed his eyes, breathing in her enticing vanilla fragrance. "I know." And he leaned in and kissed her, softly, sweetly, perfectly. It only lasted a moment, but it was a moment of sheer and indescribable joy.

Coeur De Noir cleared his throat gruffly. "Coming, Father, coming," Robin placated his father. He winked at Maria, who gave him a demure smile, lips tingling. "I'll be seeing you, Princess," he said, "And that's a promise." Maria's eyes shimmered. "I'll hold you to that, Mr. De Noir." She replied.

Maria watched Robin follow his father back into the forest. But just as he reached the edge of the woods, he turned back and raised a hand in farewell. Maria smilingly shook her head, and blew him a kiss. This wasn't farewell. This was only the beginning.

Beloved Moonacre enthusiasts,

First off, thank you so very much for reading my story! My title is derived from the ever adorable quote from Winnie the Pooh, when Piglet asks, "How do you spell 'love?" Pooh replies, "You don't spell it; you feel it." I apologize if you see no merit in that; I personally perceive it as quite touching. But I digress. If you've already read my fanfiction _Enkindling the Embers_ , you'll know that this is a sequel to the aforementioned story. The general idea of this was requested by HeavenlyOne568, whom I now thank. Please, please, please, if you have any other superb ideas for Moonacre fanfics, I am always happy to write! Oh, and your reviews are greatly appreciated. There, I think I've covered everything. Thanks again!

Quite sincerely,

Ponygirl7 ;)


End file.
